Lady Destiny vs. The Goblin King
by Emerald The Lady Destiny
Summary: Someone once asked me what would happen if I met the Jareth from this dimension.**New Chapter** Wasn't this supposed to be a one-shot? Yes, it was. The rivalry between Jareth and I has become a full scale war. What will happen? Well, R/R to find out!
1. Part 1

Lady Destiny vs. The Goblin King

Ok, all of you who thought this was a fic where Jareth and I are boxing or some such nonsense, leave now. Anyhow, this idea came to me when a few people asked me what would happen if I met the real Jareth. In which case I would have had to go into a long explanation about any Jareth in whichever given dimension I'm in at the time is the real Jareth. But to skip that, I think they meant this particular dimension, where I currently reside in, the one known as the plague of Listians. Well, here's your chance to find out. Frankly, I didn't want to especially write this, but I figured it might be good for a laugh or two. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the Goblin King. The only person I own is myself, and my evil computer if that counts as a character. And I don't own the idea of the Listians either, I just am one. And the e-mail address really is mine, feel free to write to me at it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Goblin King was bored. Period. And a bored Goblin King was a dangerous thing, so the Goblins had made sure to be nowhere near him. 

So, being bored and Goblin-less, Jareth decided to go bother a random Listian. Conjuring a crystal ball, he found one, with the interesting web address of TheSadisticLittleFairy@hotmail.com. That sounded interesting enough, especially since she had yet to write anything to the list. (AN: I don't think any of my stuff is good enough, all right!)

He transported himself Aboveground, to this "Sadistic Fairy's" home. He found himself in a comfortable enough room, with comfy furniture. The walls were a mix of posters of various television characters, weapons, and a few interesting artifacts Jareth had no clue what they were.

Seated in front of a computer, was a short looking girl. That wasn't a surprise, most of the Listians were female. That's what made his job fun. The only feature visible from the back was long reddish-orange hair, all tied in a braid that must have gone almost all the way down her back. 

"So, are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to introduce yourself?" said the girl. Her voice was deeper than the age Jareth had thought her to be, and she had a thick British accent. She didn't even turn around when she said this, but kept typing. "It's rude to just stand there, you know. Especially since I sensed you from the moment you came in."

Sensed? Great, another non-human, or at least only half-human Listian. What by the Powers that be was she? He stood up taller, using full-king mode.

"It is rude to not show the proper respect to Royalty." He said. The girl simply made a noise that sounded particularly like a snort. She stopping typing, and banged the side of her computer. "Blasted Aboveground contraption! This thing is evil, I tell you."

She closed whatever program she was using with a sigh, and finally turned around. She had bright Emerald green eyes, a color no human could have. Her hair tucked behind pointed ears. She smiled slightly, revealing her canine teeth pointed like fangs.

" 'Ello Jareth." She said. "Wondered how long it would take you to stop by. And close your mouth. It's very un-gentlemanly."

Jareth did close his mouth, as the girl stood up. She couldn't have been more than 5' 6" or so, and was dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans, like any normal Abovegrounder. But she was most definitely not a normal Abovegrounder, or an Abovegrounder of any kind for that matter.

"What in the seventh dimension of Hell are you?" Jareth asked bluntly.

"Well, it's a bit on the complicated side." Said the girl. "I have heritage in several species, but with all said and done, I would be considered a Fairy."

Oh, a Fairy, that was all right. There weren't many Fairies on the List, so it was a good change, he supposed. Especially since she wasn't a biting fairy. And pretty polite too, unlike those Listians who tormented him day and night.

"And as for my name, which you forgot to ask, it's Emerald. But I'm better known as Emmy."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. He knew that name from somewhere, probably that fanfiction place.

"Now, as much fun as this has been Your Royal Glitterness, I have work to do, so with all respect, scram."

Ok, strike the polite part. "I have done so much as to grace this place with my presence here, and you act as if it were no big deal!"

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" said Emmy, smirking. "Oh J, if you only knew."

Jareth hated mind games. Well, when it was other people playing mind games with him. He enjoyed messing with unsuspecting mortals heads as much as the next Fae. But this Fairy was getting on his nerves. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"To get the answer, you must first ask the right question!" said Emmy.

Jareth growled. "Fine, just who are you?"

"I am known by many names and titles." Said Emmy mysteriously. "But I am known most often as The Lady Destiny."

"I know that screen-name." Said Jareth, growling again. He had read what this "Lady Destiny" had written about him. She had been a thorn in his side since she had first started writing. And using the name of a highly honored immortal, no less.

"Uh…J?" said Emmy. "I don't think you get it. I _am _The Lady Destiny. The real one." Survey says?

"Yeah, and I'm David Bowie." Said Jareth. Emmy looked about ready to say something funny, but Jareth's glare stopped her.

"You're the Goblin King, for Magic's sake." She said. "You'd think you would at least have somewhat more of a suspension of disbelief that others. And I swear, if you start clapping and saying you believe in Fairies, I _will _tear you limb from limb."

"Prove it." Said Jareth. My, this had become an interesting day.

"Oh ye of little faith." Said Emmy, rolling her eyes. She closed her eyes, and large white eagle wings materialized from her back, with a wingspan of at least eight feet.

"Big deal, all fairies can do that." Said Jareth. Emmy smirked, as the wings disappeared. Jareth didn't like that smirk. Emmy began muttering, what sounded like words for a spell. Jareth could feel the Magic humming in the room, more than he had ever felt before. Emmy waved her hand once, and green energy shot from her fingers. 

"Look in the mirror, J." she said. Jareth turned around, and let out a very feminine sounding scream. He was dressed as Ziggy Stardust! 

"I believe you, I believe you!" cried Jareth, trying to change himself back, which unfortunately for him didn't work.

"Don't mess with the Lady Destiny, it could end badly for you." Said Emmy. Jareth glared at her, before disappearing. He could hear her laughter even after he returned Underground.

He made a mental note to never visit that particular Listian again, as he continued to try to change himself back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was bizarre…even for me. Anyhow, I know it isn't any good, but I tried, ok? Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	2. Part 2

Lady Destiny vs. The Goblin King

I know what you're thinking. Wasn't this supposed to be a one-shot? Well yes, it was. But thanks to encouragement from the people who reviewed (thank you, by the way) I've decided to continue telling you of what happened when Jareth and I met. Welcome to my own little version of the Twilight Zone. Anyhow, hope you enjoy it, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Cupid. The only characters I technically own are Adian, and myself and if you want to use him or me in a story, please ask first. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Part 2: Of love gods and full scale magical war

Jareth sat in his throne, grinding his teeth. He had finally been able to change himself back from being dressed as Ziggy Stardust, thankfully. But he was still incredibly angry.

Who did that girl think she was, doing that to him? And he still didn't believe she was Destiny. With enough work, a lot of people could learn that spell. Which, hopefully, the other Listians would never find out. 

A little revenge was in order, against 'Emmy'. Or perhaps a large revenge. Hmm, this would be fun. What would he do? The Bog? Nah, too cliché. The cleaners? No, they were at the mechanic. Jareth finally thought of an idea. A terrible, awful, Grinchy idea…wait, wrong story. But you get the idea.

Jareth decided to call on an old friend of his. He conjured a crystal ball, and said a few magic words, throwing it.

It landed on the floor, and burst into glitter. Once the glitter cleared, a man was left in its place.

He was an extremely handsome man, about six feet tall, with a muscular body. He had perfect blonde hair, which went to his shoulders, and baby blue eyes. He was dressed simply in a blowsy white shirt, and blowsy white pants. He smiled, showing perfectly white teeth. He had a silver quiver full of arrows, and a bow was strapped to his back.

"Any particular reason you summoned me, old friend?" asked the man, in his stunningly melodious voice. (AN: Don't blame me about the man's introduction, he asked me write it like that. I think I shall retch...)

"Yes, Cupid." Said Jareth. What, you were expecting a little cherub? Not even close. "I have a little job for you, if you don't mind. I think you shall enjoy it. There's a certain Listian up there who had the gall to turn me into…Ziggy Stardust." Jareth had to stop at that point, as Cupid burst out laughing. Jareth silenced him with a glare. "As I was saying, this girl…Emmy, also had the nerve to think she was The Lady Destiny. So, if you could, would you mind going up there and teaching her a lesson?"

"Sounds like fun." Said Cupid. "Anything im-particular you'd like me to do?"

"I'll leave that up to you." Said Jareth. "But perhaps, I don't know, making some annoying mortal fall in love with her. You'll think of something."

Jareth handed Cupid a crystal, which would take him to Emmy. Cupid bowed, and disappeared. 

Jareth smiled. Revenge was so much fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cupid transported himself to this 'Emmy' Listian's home. There was no one in the living room had had been conjured to, so he looked around. It looked like a nice enough place.

He heard a beautiful voice singing in the next room. The voice was female, a meso-alto by the sounds of it. A little lower than a lot of female singing voices, but that didn't really matter to Cupid, he was enraptured by it.

The sound of the voice came closer. A girl came into the room, the one who had been singing.

Cupid looked her over, with her reddish-orange hair, and beautiful bright Emerald eyes. She was dressed in a form fitting tank top and cut-off shorts. She was gorgeous! (AN: Again, this is his opinion, not mine).

"Hello." She said, smiling when she saw Cupid. She didn't seem at all shocked to be seeing him in her house. Cupid tried to form words in his throat, which currently was housing his heart, which had leapt into his throat the moment the girl had walked in.

What was happening to him? "Hello." He was finally able to say. He closed the gap between the two of them, bowing grandly, and kissing the girl's hand.

"I am Emerald, but most call me Emmy." Said the girl, wrenching her hand free from Cupid's. "Is there a particular reason you're in my home?"

Her accent was music to Cupid's ears. He felt light and giddy all of a sudden. He wondered briefly if he had sat on one of his arrows or something, but dismissed the thought immediately. After all, Love at first sight was his specialty. He should know if he had it, wouldn't you think?

"What I was sent here for is no longer of any purpose, Milady Emmy." He said. "For my heart has been completely taken by your charm and beauty. Ask of me anything, and it shall be done for you, my lovely lady."

Emmy raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight. Whoever you are, whatever purpose you have, leave now and I will not ask your business. But do not lie to me." She turned to leave the room, but Cupid blocked her path.

"I would never lie to you, oh beautiful one." Said Cupid. "I was sent here by the Goblin King for his revenge upon you, for bruising his ego. But with one look you have stolen my immortal heart, and could never be one to cause any pain to you, milady. But pardon me a thousand times for not introducing myself. I am Cupid."

"You really enjoying hearing yourself speak, don't you?" was Emmy's comment. "It does not surprise me that Jareth sent you. Cupid, hmm? I think you must have sat on one of you arrows. Now be gone with you, before I am forced to use my power upon you. As Jareth probably told you, I am Lady Destiny. Though I still believe he thinks I am lying. As I said, be gone with you."

"Of course you are Lady Destiny!" said Cupid, ignoring her telling him to leave. "I could sense it the moment I came, all that power. Unlike Jareth, I am not so blind to sensing magic. Can't you see, beautiful Angel, that we were meant to be! Destiny and Cupid, our titles are inter-twined!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmy sighed. Cupid was getting on her last immortal nerve. And she already had a 'boyfriend', though in immortal terms mate was the more appropriate title. 

All right, so she and Adian were not together at the moment, a mutual understanding of being apart to date other people. After over a millennia together, a break was needed. But that didn't mean she was interested in this annoying immortal, whose sugary sweet fawning over her made her want to retch.

"Leave. Now." Said Emmy. "Tell Jareth his trying to annoy me worked."

"I have not meant to annoy you, fair one." Said Cupid, conjuring a red rose and handing it to Emmy, getting down on one knee and kissing her hand again. "Simply say you shall be mine, and I shall be the happiest immortal in all the dimensions."

Emmy sighed again. "You work fast, don't you? Listen you full of yourself annoying immortal; you're getting on my last nerve. Leave now, before I am forced to use my full Amazon Warrior training to beat your sorry existence into my wood floors. And blood doesn't come out of wood well, so I _really_ don't want to have to resort to that."

"Whatever you wish, is my command my lady." Said Cupid. "But I shall return soon, and you shall be treated as the Angel you are."

He bowed again, and disappeared.

Emmy groaned, collapsing into a recliner. As if she didn't have enough problems, now she had an annoying immortal who was under the delusion he had fallen in love with her at first sight.

Being a true immortal definitely wasn't all it was cut out to be sometimes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth waited, grinning when Cupid returned. "That was quick, how did it go? Is she absolutely miserable?"

"How dare you ask me to have caused pain to that gorgeous creature!" said Cupid, looking quite angry. "She deserves to be treated like the Angel she is, and not a lowly mortal here for your amusement!"

Jareth didn't look impressed. "You sat on one of your arrows, didn't you?"

"No!" Said Cupid. "I have finally found my soul-mate, the one I've been searching for all these long years! And if you cannot see her for who she truly is, Jareth, you really are stupid. She is the Lady Destiny, whether you will believe it or no."

"Sure…" said Jareth, raising an eyebrow. "I'm glad you found your 'soul-mate' and all, truly, I'm thrilled. But you cannot convince me that annoying girl is Destiny."

"Then I shall bid you farewell." Said Cupid, nodding. "For I will not hear any more words be-smearing my beautiful one's honor."

Cupid disappeared, leaving Jareth by himself. 

"Thank the Powers that be." Muttered Jareth. "His speech was starting to make me nauseous. I guess I'll have to think of someone else to help me."

And Jareth knew just who to call on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's even more bizarre than the last. And I think Cupid's sugary sweet words are giving me a toothache (Cupid) You called, my love? (Emmy) *lets out a scream* No, I didn't! Go away, and leave me alone! (Cupid) Can't I at least say your catch-line, dearest of my heart? (Emmy) *sighs* Oh fine, but then leave. (Cupid) *clears throat* Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	3. Part 3

Lady Destiny vs. The Goblin King

Very sorry about not updating sooner, I have a cold. But, the show must go on, so I have a new chapter here anyhow. Oh yes, and thank you very much to "Lady Fae", for the idea of a cold virus induced crystal ball. No folks, that's not her name, it's better for both her and I if J doesn't find out who she is. Anyhow, hope you enjoy it, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, Puck, Cupid, or any other people mentioned you know I don't own. The only person that is mine is myself. If you want to use me in a story, please ask.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Part 3: Tricksters and Cold virus induced crystals

Jareth was furious. It had never been this hard to get the upper hand on those Listians. Now one was making a fool out of him.

Certainly, her annoyance with Cupid had helped a bit, but it wasn't enough. Time to call out the professionals. He conjured a crystal, and after saying a few magic words, threw it on the ground. The crystal exploded, leaving none other than The Trickster himself, Robin Goodfellow, otherwise known as Puck. 

"What's up, Tights?" asked Puck. Jareth growled, he couldn't stand Puck, with all truthfulness. Puck was currently dating Jareth's goddaughter, and he didn't approve. But, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Don't call me Tights, you sound like one of those Listians." Said Jareth. "And the matter I called you upon is about a Listian. She has had the nerve to do some terrible things to me." Jareth went on to explain about what had happened, having to stop when he told about being changed as Ziggy Stardust, as Puck burst out laughing. 

"So you see, I want to get even. What would you say about going Aboveground and being the Trickster you are?"

"Sounds like a marvelous time." Said Puck, grinning. Jareth threw him a crystal, which transported him to Emmy's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Puck looked around the house, and smiled. He knew this house. What had Jareth gotten himself into?

"Emmy, you here?" Puck called. You see, Puck knew Emmy well, the two had tea together at least once a week, and Adian and he played poker with Obi-Wan Kenobi just as often. Boy, Jareth didn't this she was really Destiny, huh? This was too good.

"Emmy, you here?" he called once again. He heard a groan, coming from the direction of the couch. He walked over, and saw Emmy, dressed in her pajamas, an arm over her eyes. When she heard Puck calling, she groaned again, and let forth a stream of expletives, most of which were from languages not even remotely human, the others would have made a sailor run for the hills.

"What the bloody Hell is it?" said Emmy, finally through with her swearing. Her voice sounded scratchy. She removed her arm, her eyes bleary. "Can't you see I was trying to sleep?"

Her Emerald eyes finally focused, and she saw Puck. "Oh, sorry Puck. Didn't know it was you. Couldn't sense anybody come in." She sniffled, grabbing a Kleenex from the table in front of her. She sneezed. "You might want to leave, my friend. I have a bad cold."

Puck waved a hand. "No, I'm fine. I had a cold a couple months ago, so I should be all right. Now you just lay back, and I'll fix you some soup or something, all right?"

So Puck tucked in the blanket around her, she was cold despite her feverish state. He made her some chicken noodle soup, and told her what Jareth has said to him.

"Yes, he doesn't believe I am who I am." Said Emmy, sipping the soup. "Perhaps I went a bit to far with the Ziggy garb, but I couldn't resist. And before you ask, no I didn't get a picture. Didn't have time."

"Darn." Said Puck. "So, what do you plan on doing now, to get back at him?"

"Nothing." Said Emmy. "I don't believe in revenge."

"What about for what he put you through with Cu-" Puck started, before Emmy put a hand over his mouth.

"Do NOT say his name. Ten to one he'll hear you, and be here. The last thing I need right now is some lovesick god trying to nurse me back to health."

"Sorry." Said Puck. "But come on, after what Tights put you through with _him, _he deserves some payback. What do you say?"

Emmy remained silent for a moment, finishing the soup. She finally smiled, all right, it was more of a smirk, but you get the idea.

"Actually, I did have an idea from an online friend of mine, when I told her what happened. Best not to reveal her name though. But she had the marvelous idea of sending a cold virus induced crystal ball to Jareth."

Puck couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh; it sounded like such a marvelous idea. So, the two went to work, capturing germs from Emmy's cold into a crystal ball. Finally done, Emmy laid back down, exhausted. Puck wished her well, and disappeared.

"This should get quite interesting." Said Emmy. "But that certainly was a close call, when Puck almost said Cupid's name…oh bloody hell…" Emmy looked around fearfully, but saw nothing. She was about to let out a sigh of relief, when she saw a familiar flash of red in front of her. There was Cupid, standing in front of her. He immediately got down on one knee, when he saw she was sick.

"My beloved!" he cried. "Why did you not tell me sooner you were ill? There now, rest my lovely one, I shall nurse you back to health myself."

Emmy groaned again, trying to think of a way to make Cupid leave. Due to not having all the immunities to Aboveground illnesses, when someone from the Underground got a cold, it could last over two weeks. 

It was going to be a long two weeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Puck returned to the Underground, the crystal hidden. Jareth was in his throne room as usual, eagerly awaiting the results.

"Well?" he asked. "How did it go? What did you do?"

"There was no one home." Puck lied. "I'll try back later. Anyhow, must be going, lots of things to do."

Puck disappeared, leaving Jareth alone and angry. Puck had most likely not even gone to the Listian's. You could never trust that Trickster.

Meanwhile, Puck had re-appeared in a different part of the castle. He handed the crystal ball to a Goblin.

"Give this to your King." Puck said, before disappearing again. You could hear his laughter even afterwards.

The Goblin shrugged,and went to the throne room. "This is for you, Yer Majesty."

Jareth took the crystal from the Goblin, wiping it clean with a handkerchief. You never knew where those Goblins had been. He waved the Goblin away, and looked into the crystal. Quite suddenly, it disappeared of its own vocation, leaving behind only green and silver glitter. Jareth wiped this off of his hands. Whoever sent it must have thought it a joke, or something. Jareth didn't bother himself much about it.

He sneezed. Hmm, must have gotten some of that glitter in his nose, somehow. It would explain why he was starting to sniffle. 

He cleared his throat, and coughed once. What was wrong with him?

He suddenly didn't feel so good…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You know, this is why people should listen when I say not to mess with me, but it can end badly for them. But do they ever listen, nooo. And thanks again to "Lady Fae". You know who you are. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	4. Part 4

Lady Destiny vs. The Goblin King

Sorry for the delay in chapter, folks. My internet hasn't been working. In fact, it -still- shouldn't be working, but by some fluke it is. So I'm taking advantage of that. Anyhow, this is the last chapter in the Lady Destiny vs the Goblin King saga. Sad, I know, but I have a new J/S fic idea, which I need to write. Hope you all enjoy this last chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth isn't mine, never will be, and all that jazz. Lady Destiny is my character, considering she's me, obviously. If you want to use me in a story, please ask first. Adian is also mine. Oh, and I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Part 4: And so the truth is finally revealed

Jareth had finally recovered from his cold, and also the stomach flu, which he had caught while having his cold. To say he was angry would be a vast understatement. He was furious, because he didn't know who had done it to him. Though he had a pretty good guess it was that Emmy Listian.

He had tried both Cupid and Puck against her, and had failed miserably. What would it take to defeat one Listian pretending to be Destiny?

"Of course…" Jareth murmured. Call the Lady Destiny herself! Brilliant!

He conjured a crystal, and spoke into it. "I call The Lady Destiny…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmy sat lotus style upon the floor, dressed in a sports bra and sweatpants. She had finally gotten over her cold, and was working her way back into shape. Now she was doing a little meditating.

One of her pointed ears began to twitch, as she heard a familiar voice whisper "I call The Lady Destiny."

Emmy ignored it, trying to focus on her meditating. She heard the whisper again, and she took in a breath, letting out a growl.

"I'm trying to achieve inner peace here!" she yelled angrily. She stood up, and wrote something down on a piece of paper, sending it to Jareth. She then sighed, and waved her hand, changing herself into her fully Destiny ensemble. It seemed the truth was about to be revealed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth tried again, after receiving no answer the first time. Suddenly, the crystal changed into a piece of paper. Jareth read what was written on it, in an elegant handwriting.

__

You will have to ask more politely than that!

Jareth grimaced slightly. Of course, one didn't just call The Lady Destiny. He conjured another crystal, and took a deep breath:

"I wish for the honor of the presence of The Lady Destiny, Amazon Warrior of The Rose, The Jewel of the Star, Of the race of true immortals, and Defender of the Powers that Be. Please grant your presence to The Goblin King, Jareth."

There was a sudden gust of wind, and a flash of green and silver light, so bright Jareth had to turn away for a moment. When he looked back, before him was The Lady Destiny.

She was about 5'6", with long reddish-orange hair, which went all the way down her back, and was not held up by any adornments. Around her forehead was a silver circlet, with a white crescent type shape in the middle, facing upwards. In the middle of the crescent was an emerald. Stones of the same kind were on the circlet.

Her clothes were strange. She wore a tunic, the color of parchment, and green breeches. Around her waist was a thick green belt, with golden designs. Attached to the belt was a sheathed Celtic-style sword. And, she also wore a green jacket-cloak, with long sleeves. The cloak part was draped from one shoulder to the other, secured with a clasp of silver, circular in shape, with a Celtic-style star, an emerald in its middle. She wore brown boots, and had brown gloves on, which only covered her hands, not her fingers, and the leather was made to look like dragon scales. (AN: I have a picture of this, in case anyone wants to see it IM or e-mail me) Even for the Underground, she looked…otherworldly.

Her eyes were a bright Emerald green, eyes which looked ancient in her young looking face, as if she knew more than anyone. 

Jareth, finally over his awe (not that he would admit he was awed in the first place) did he really notice it. That he had met The Lady Destiny before.

She was Emmy.

"Surprise." She said, her voice more mature than it had before, her accent a more pronounced mix of British, with a hint of Irish. "When I said I had many names and titles, I wasn't kidding. And that's not even half of them."

"You mean…you…Oh dear…" Jareth stuttered. "You really are Destiny, aren't you?"

"Isn't irony grand?" said Emmy, with a grin. "Seriously though, yes I am."

"You're not going to…um…use your powers on me, are you?" said Jareth, considering what he had done. Messing with Destiny was NOT a smart thing for someone to do.

"Wasn't planning on it." Said Emmy. "I'm still a Listian who apparently annoys you terribly, even if I am Destiny. And I plan to keep annoying and tormenting you; it's part of the Listian's right. So, nothing's changed. Except the fact you know I know quite a bit more, and have a lot more power than you thought I did. So don't be so afraid, you wuss."

Jareth shook his head, clearing his brain. She was right, it wasn't over. It was never over, and he knew he wouldn't and shouldn't be afraid of her powers. Not that he would ever admit it. "Me, afraid? Never. Now, begone from my sight or else I shall throw you into the Bog."

"Can't do that Your Royal Glitterness, being Destiny makes it so you can't do that spell." Said Emmy, wagging a finger. "But I shall leave anyway. Until next time, J!"

Emmy bowed, and disappeared, quietly singing a song Jareth did not know. It was called "Time Warp".

Jareth suddenly felt rather cold. He was about to conjur a goblin to close the windows, when he saw his hand was encased in a leather glove. Now, that in itself was no big surprise, except that it was not a glove Jareth owned, nor the matching glove on his other hand. He looked down; to see he was in a black leather corset , black undies, and fishnet stockings, with four-inch sparkly silver heeled shoes!

He quickly conjured a mirror, and looked into it. He had very heavy make-up on, with his blond hair encased in a black wig…or at least he hoped it was a wig. He also had a necklace of gumball sized pearls.

Jareth's mouth hung open, how dare she do this to him! Quite suddenly, the scene changed to a different castle, with many strange people Jareth did not know, though one hunchbacked blonde man kept calling him "Master", and a girl in a mismatched sparkly outfit, with a nasally voice kept calling him "Dr. Frank-n-furter". There was also a pair of very boring and, pardon the term, "square" looking humans. 

Music started to play, and not by his own will, Jareth started to sing and dance to the song "Sweet Transvestite." Oh, Emmy was going to pay dearly when he got out of this…if he got out of this…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmy laughed, as she returned to her home, changing into a more normal albeit boring T-shirt and pants. Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble if Jareth ever got out of her illusion. But boy was it worth it!

"Something funny, love?" said a male voice, with just a hint of an accent. Emmy gasped, and turned around.

In front of her was a tall male fae, about 6 feet tall. He had black hair, which hung to his shoulders, and mismatched brown and violet eyes. He had a handsome face, and a strong physique. 

"Adian!" Emmy cried, jumping to put her arms around his neck, and giving him a hug. 

"So, you didn't miss me or anything, I see." Said Adian, wrapping his arms around Emmy's waist. He looked into her eyes. "Remind me why we were apart?"

"I think so we could get back together." Said Emmy.

"Ah yes, I knew there was a good reason." Said Adian, as he leaned down to kiss her.

A while later, the two were comfortably snuggled up on the couch, watching television, as if they had never been apart.

"So…" said Adian. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Emmy just laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*laughs* Oh J…Rocky Horror…Singing! *laughs some more, before noticing the readers* Oh…right. Anyhow, I hope you have enjoyed this little fic of mine, I know I have. It's been fun to write. Oh, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. You know what comes next, so say it with me now…Hope you enjoyed this story, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


End file.
